


An Ounce of Discretion

by Prester_John



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/F, Nudism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prester_John/pseuds/Prester_John
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fabienne Groweley -- the Snow Leopard anchor for ZNN -- attends a reunion, and becomes acquainted with an old classmate.</p>
<p>Written for /trash/'s Thematic Thursday.</p>
<p>Edit: Now with amazing art: http://icantbelieveitsnotheresy.tumblr.com/post/149817688982</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ounce of Discretion

"So that's how I made my fortune selling ice to polar bears. You might say it's how I made my first cool million."

Fabienne gave a polite laugh, this wasn't going as badly as the previous seven conversations had. Sure, Charles Susmuth was a bit of a bore -- as well as a boar, but he at least hadn't asked the question. She was almost relaxing.

"So, tell me Fabienne, what do you do now?"

It was too good to be true. She'd known that, but even now she could see exactly where the conversation was heading. She put on a fake smile as she waited for the name. "Um, I work for the Zootopian News Network, I'm one of their most prominent anchors. I eve-"

"Oh, so you must know Peter Moosebridge?" _And there it was, one of the mooses, meeses?_ Fabienne had never gotten that straight.

"Yes, he's been my co-anchor when reporting the news from Savannah Centra-" But Charles wasn't listening any more, now he'd given the name, the follow up questions came with brutal speed. Did he help train her, what's he like in the fur, how did she feel working with one of the greatest reporters of their generation, and could she get his autograph -- purely for his wife of course -- despite the lack of ring on his hoof.

Disentangling herself from the questions, Fabienne made her way to the open bar. It was another lousy day, and another lousy class reunion. As the bartender got her another scotch and soda, Fabienne spared a glance around the room. The movers and shakers of Zootopia, many of them captains of some kind of industry. And not a single one of them knew what she did.

But of course they knew her co-anchors: Boi Cha of the Rainforest District, David Koalabell of Outback Island -- even Michael Tanuyama, and he was a comedian who'd helped her host the news once.

And so, here she was, drinking cheap scotch, and hoping it would give her enough courage for attempt number nine.

"Oh hey, Fabienne Growley, right?"

She hadn't expected number nine to find her. Fabienne looked up from her glass to meet the gaze and smile of a pantheress, looking downright friendly.

"Yeah, that's me" She quickly downed her drink, she was going to need some more hutch courage. "Do I know you?"

The pantheress grabbed the stool next to her, and brought out a book. "To be honest, I know it's a bit cheeky... would you mind if I asked for an autograph?"

Fabienne sighed, it figured. She'd actually gotten her hopes up when they knew her name. "Sure, who do you want? Moosos Alexander, Boi Cha? Koalabe-"

"Yours, of course!" The panther laughed. Fabienne glanced at her glass. Maybe she'd been drinking too hard. That sounded too much like a rhyme for her not to be sure she wasn't hallucinating. For all she knew the papers tomorrow morning would be filled with headlines like _"Moosebridge's Co-anchor talks with potted plant."_

Fabienne blinked and shook her head, trying to clear out the cobwebs. "Wait, you want me to autograph your book?" She looked at it, "Panthera and Prejudice: A guide to being a big cat in the workplace." She recognised the title, it was her attempt at an autobiography. And this panther wanted it autographed? 

"Well, yes. You've done some amazing work since high school, and I know we weren't really friends back then, but I always did look up to you..." Fabienne held up her paw, and the pantheress shut up immediately.

"You're someone who used to have classes with me, you've followed my career enough to have my book, you actually know who I am?" She grabbed the book with both paws, "Trust me, after the night I've been having, I'll sign anything you want!"

\---

Turns out Fabienne did know the pantheress, although it took her a while to place the name -- Sasha Silverheart, she'd right, they hadn't been friends back then. Sasha had been a cheerleader when Fabienne had been part of the A/V club. Natural rivals, as deadly enemies as any lion and zebra.

Still, any childhood feuds were irrelevant now. They were two different people then; and now Fabienne was a reporter, and Sasha was a...

"What do you do for a living Sasha?" She waved her glass of Black Polar-bear to emphasise her question.

They'd left the reunion, Fabienne was just happy to avoid any more of the questions, and Sasha certainly knew a bunch of good clubs in Sahara Square. At any point, Fabienne was half expecting Gazelle to waltz around the corner. Sasha on the other hand, was now looking at her paws.

"I'm... It's not that interesting a job." Fabienne looked at Sasha. She may be a little tipsy by now, but she still knew how to stalk some prey, and Sasha was hiding something.

"Well now you've got me interested. You know all about me, and I know so very little about you, my new best friend!" She smiled with as much warmth as she could, although she was sure she spotted some camels looking panicked at her mouth full of fangs.

"Well, I'm a masseuse, down at this place called the Mystic Spring Oasis." She glanced nervously at Fabienne, as if expecting the name to mean something to her. Fabienne just shrugged.

"Sounds interesting enough, lord knows I could do with a massage sometime. Working all those shifts, reading the same news story six or seven times word for word. How much does the Mystic Spring Oasis charge?"

Sasha shook her head, "Hey! You're my friend, and you signed your book for me. I can get you in for free if you want."

Fabienne slammed back her Black Polar-bear, and thought on it. "You raise a good point," although she'd be damned if she could remember it at the moment. "Tell you what Sasha. Why don't you show me around the Mystic Spring Oasis sometime, and we'll call it even."

"How about now?" Sasha looked around the room conspiratorially, "I've got a spare key!"

"Sounds like fun!"

\---

Somewhere along the way, Fabienne had found a bottle of arak. She had no idea how or where. She could see tomorrow's headlines now _"Koalabelle's co-anchor found robbing liquor store."_

Of course, Sasha was still with her, even if she was tipsy as well. Now there was a strong foundation for a friendship. Mutual respect and alcohol tolerance. The pantheress had packed away several cocktails, and even now was happily swigging from her bottle of ouzo as she fumbled with her keys.

"Maybe... maybe we should turn the light on." Fabienne was leaning on the wall. She could handle most of her drink. But arak? She didn't know how hyenas could stand the stuff.

"No, I've almost got it... There!" The door swung open as Sasha performed a mock bow. Fabienne gave a little clap before they started shushing each other.

Together, they prowled into the darkened club, which turned out to be open to the skies. Sasha had taken her in the back way, and was leading her all around the club. "Here's where the Yoga instructor does her business..."

"Ew!" Fabienne started laughing at her own joke, more surprisingly Sasha joined in too.

"Not like that! We do have indoor plumbing here, we're not total savages!"

"Yeah, you just phrased it ba-oh my god, where are your clothes!" While Fabienne had been looking around the dark expanse of grass, Sasha had started stripping, and even now was slipping off her panties from around her foot.

"Well, this is a natura, natur... nudist club!" Sasha started laughing. Fabienne got the distinct feeling it was at her.

"... you brought me to a nudest club! What, is this some kind of prank? I, I trusted you!" The sense of betrayal was sobering, Fabienne fell to her knees. Any moment now she was sure some paparazzi would be crawling out of a bush to take her photo. Drunk and at a nudest club. She didn't even want to think of the papers.

She felt Sasha's paw on her shoulder, and looked up at the Panther's sparkling eyes. "Sorry, I... I thought you knew. I thought everyone knew by now. We were on the news after all."

Fabienne tried to remember. Oh right, there had been that news story... oh god. "Oh god." She felt like she wanted to crawl into a hole and die. The way she'd misblamed her new friend. She just waited there, as Sasha took a hold of her in a close embrace, hugging her tight.

"I'm such an idiot..." Fabienne wanted to cry. She'd been so stupid, with the drinking, with... with everything. She looked up, into Sasha's eyes. "Please... I'm so..."

"You don't have to apologise, you're... you're drunk." She laughed, "I'm a bit drunk too. Otherwise I wouldn't have the courage to do this..." She leaned in closer and closer, and her lips touched Fabienne's.

If she'd been sober, she might have pulled away, she might have kissed her deeper, more intensely. She might have done a lot of different things if she was sober.

Sober Fabienne wasn't here though. And drunk Fabienne was perfectly happy just feeling the Sasha's rough tongue against her own, and the way their whiskers brushed against each other as they kissed.

When Sasha pulled back, it was hard for Fabienne not to go with her.

"I'm sorry, that... that was inappropriate of me. You're a big shot TV star, and I'm a pervert who rubs people's fur for money." Sasha started pulling away, to leave her... Fabienne couldn't stand the idea. Her paw shot out, grabbing Sasha's tail.

"Hey, Sasha... do you remember when I tried out for the cheerleader team back in high school?" Fabienne grinned, the memories were flooding back with the aid of her drunkenness; of when she was the dorky snow leopard pretending to be her own cousin, using her middle name as a disguise.

Sasha nodded; Fabienne wasn't sure if she actually remembered, or was just wanting to make her happy.

"Back then... I didn't want to be Fabienne. I wanted to be someone else, her cool cousin. I dressed up in fashionable clothes, I styled my fur. I wanted to be someone else, someone like you more than anything." She took a deep breath. "Out there I might be a big shot TV star... but here? I'm no one. Nothing important at all." Fabienne's claws reached down to her dress, undoing each button in sequence as Sasha stared, enraptured.

Her bare chest exposed to the night air and Sasha's gaze, Fabienne blushed. She'd never done this before, undressing in the open, like some kind of primitive. But it was also liberating. She felt Sasha's paws helping remove her dress, sliding it down her body. She worked up the courage to look back.

Sasha's eyes were glittering in the darkness, a mixture of tears and her own natural beauty. "You're wrong Fabienne... you are important. You're the most important cat in the world."

"Hey, no tears!" Fabienne wrapped her arms around Sasha; pulling them together as they stood up. The cold air made Sasha's body feel all the more inviting, warm and soft. She simply held her as the pantheress wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just... you're amazing, and I've wanted to show you that for so long. And then you were at the reunion and you looked so sad." Fabienne ran her paws down Sasha's back, feeling her body.

"I was," Fabienne pulled back, getting a good look at Sasha's face, "and then you made it all better." She leaned in for a kiss, her own tongue exploring Sasha's mouth, entwining with the pantheress' own tongue.

Sasha pulled away from the kiss, at first Fabienne thought she was still crying, but the smile which had crept onto her face. "Then... shall we go to my office?" Disentangling from each other, Sasha led Fabienne to a small mud-brick building, with bead curtains, in a corner of the grounds.

The moonlight barely reached inside the shelter, the and it was surprisingly warm. Fabienne guessed it must be the walls keeping in the heat of the day. She walked in, her eyes already adjusted to the darkness and ran her paw over the waiting massage table.

It was warm, but not unpleasantly so; the PVC was warm on her fur. She turned around, pulling herself up to sit on it. She patted it, with what she hoped was a seductive look towards Sasha. "Soooo... want to show me what a massage feels like?"

Sasha slunk over to the table to join her, she had an embarrassed smile. "Actually I was going to ask you to make good on a promise you made to me, earlier tonight." She lifted herself onto the table beside Fabienne.

"Um, which one?" Fabienne racked her brain, over and over. Trying to remember what she'd promised. The night was one big blur of drinks and Sasha.

"You said you'd sign anything I wanted," Sasha turned her body, spreading a leg over each side of the table. "I'd really like you to spell your name down here." She pointed at her pussy, one of the few parts of her that wasn't soot black.

Fabienne found herself staring at it, and shook herself out of her stupor. She gave Sasha a wide grin, and lowered herself towards her crotch. "How could I refuse an autograph to my greatest fan."

Fabienne started tracing each letter of her name out with her tongue, licking and nibbling as she enjoyed the sighs and moans slipping from Sasha's lips. When she finished with her name, she started spelling out Sasha's and then any word which came to mind, just for the sake of laying there kissing and licking Sasha for as long as she could.

She didn't notice when the sun started to rise, she didn't even care when her tongue started to ache, all she cared about was making Sasha happy, because that made her happy.

\---

She didn't even notice when she'd fallen asleep, only remembering waking up, between Sasha's legs to a new voice offering a friendly greeting.

"Morning Sasha! Morning Sasha's friend!"

"Fuck! Yax! Get out of here!" Sasha let out a shriek of panic at the new voice. Fabienne glanced up, her bleary eyes focusing on the unkept, naked yak who'd just walked in -- a swarm of flies following in his wake.

"Oh, don't worry about it. This is a naturalist club after all. You're allowed to be naked here!" The manically cheerful attitude was ruining any chance of a romantic wake up as he strolled across the room, going for a small cupboard in the wall which turned out to be concealing a fridge. He pulled out a smoothie bottle.

"Oh hey!" The yak glanced down at Fabienne, "you're from TV! I recognise you from the news." Fabienne desperately looked around for somewhere to hide, but the Yak still in the way and there was no clothes.

Found at a nudist club, nursing a hangover, between the legs of another woman. There could hardly be a worse way to wake up

"I don't suppose I could trouble you for an autograph." Of course, she had been known to be wrong. 

"I wanna get this one from Fabienne Growley. She's Sasha's favourite news anchor, and I wanted to get her a present." He held up his hoof to his mouth and dropped to what he obviously thought was a whisper. "Between you and me, I think she's got a crush on her."

Fabienne glanced back at Sasha, trying to hide behind her paws, shame and embarrassment showing on what little was visible of her face. Fabienne reached out, taking Sasha's paws in hers. "I'll see what I can do."


End file.
